Rising Through the Ashes
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Metatron finds out that the Archangels are alive and together once more, and in order to protect his place on the throne, he sends out some lackeys to take out the greatest threats to his reign while they are weak. They may have found the bunker and destroyed it, but they did not destroy the Archangels. They escaped, with Sam and Dean, and get some aid from 5 familiar beings.


**This is just a little AU thingy that is stuck in my mind, in which the Angels fell, and with them came the Archangels (as I believe that all angels return to Heaven if they die, and that the cage was weakened when the Angels were kicked out of Heaven by Metatron), having really no place to go they all head to the bunker.**

 **Metatron, not wanting them to build up enough strength to take him out of power sends some of his lackeys to take them out. When the bunker is infiltrated (and after this is where the story actually starts) the occupants run. While on the run, they meet up with five strange teenagers (guess who, the Archangels turn out to be daddies) who take them in and provide them with shelter, meanwhile, Metatron thinks that his people have destroyed the real threat to his continuance of being in power.**

 **AN: Sam and Dean are in here for purposes, but are not main, this is mainly angel/nephilim family.**

 **Anyway, I hope it turns out better then I think I described it up there!**

* * *

They hadn't even stood a chance.

While Sam and Dean (mostly Dean) Winchester liked to think that they were prepared for anything, they were unprepared for this. Nobody suspected anyone else to be able to find the Bunker, the Archangels were only able to find it because they were Archangels and nothing really seemed to be able to stop them. But the beings attacking the bunker right now were not Archangels, and being that everyone who had taken refuge there had believed that no ordinary angel could find something that technically didn't even exist, were not prepared enough for such an assault.

So that left Sam and Dean scrambling out alongside Raphael and Gabriel as Michael and Lucifer, who seemed to get along well enough now that they had been cage mates for over a thousand years (give or take anyway), fought hand to hand as they tried to create a distraction so that they could all get away.

After the angels had fallen and Metatron had taken up the throne of Heaven, he should have foreseen what that would have meant, and after a while he did seem to realize what is was he had actually done, and in order to fix his slight over-sight, had sent some of his underlings to take out the only thing that could actually be considered a threat to his reign of power. And the Winchesters too, if they just so happened to be there.

It was thunder-storming, and through water logged eyes they all turned to watch as the bunker, or what was left of it went up in flames and as Michael and Lucifer came running closer, screaming or the group of four to keep running. Dean stood still for a moment, watching with wide rain filled eyes as he could see the place they had been calling home go up in flames, as Baby was no doubt being burned to a crisp. He stood there until Lucifer, who had come rushing past him, grabbed his arm in panic and continued on running causing Dean to match his pace in order to not trip up and fall (and the wrench his arm out of the ex-devils grip).

At first both hunters had wondered why the Archangels hadn't simply fought back, before things had gotten this bad, but then Michael had explained to them that with Heaven closed off that they like every other angel were too weak to be of any threat.

And so they kept running, to where they had no clue, but far enough away that they knew that they would be safe.

* * *

It had been hours since any of them had been able to see even the lightest shade of yellow in the sky as the bunker burnt in on itself. They were no longer running, having began walking the last two and a half hours before. The thunder had died down a bit, but every now and then lightening illuminated the dark night stormy sky. The rain hadn't let up though and so the group of six were soaked to the bone. It was till pretty dark out, and not very many vehicles were out (one or two in the last hour or so) so it still had to be around midnight or one in the morning.

Gabriel stopped walking.

"We have to get out of this rain, it will not do us any good"

Never before had the Winchesters heard the 'trickster' archangel sound so serious. The other three, along with the surprised hunters, stopped a couple paces in front of him. Turning to face the brunette archangel. Lucifer wiped some drenched bangs out of his eyes as he looked at his younger brother carefully.

"Where do you suggest we go then little brother?"

Gabriel sneered at the blonde, causing a raised eye brow to be his response. But he knew that he was beat, Lucifer had made a point, they had no where else to go. The bunker had been all they had. Sam turned sharply all of a sudden, his eyes focusing on something in the shadows. He couldn't quite see what it was, and so fearing that it could be another angel coming for them, alerted Dean with a hand on the older hunter's shoulder and pulling him around. The movement startled the other members of their group into turning with the two.

Lightning flashed in the sky and the outline in the shadows was illuminated as they came closer and closer. They too were soaked to the bone, what must have been blonde ringlets stuck to their head and face, but at least the young man was protected in the form of a jacket (not that it did him any good though, being soaked through and all). The person came closer until they turned into a teenage boy. Even in the dark night, the only source of light coming from the flashes of lightening, Sam could still clearly make out the bright blue eyes looking up at him.

When the person spoke, they had a voice so melodic, that it had four of their members narrowing their eyes.

"Follow me, I know a place where you can get out of the rain"

And the boy was moving again. Agile as he swiftly walked through the shadows. They had to speed up their pace in order to keep up with him at some points. He led them through alley ways and up fire escape ladders until they were jumping from roof to roof. They came to a stop at a particularly large gap between buildings, as the humans (even if the angels of their group felt the same) were a bit put off that they were not goig to make it, there was no way.

The blue eye'd boy came up behind Sam, causing the much larger and older man to jump in surprise at his sudden appearance. A hand coming up to wipe the water out of his eyes, the boy looked between his new friends and the large gap between them and the other building. It wasn't much farther, he thought, they just had to get passed this.

Sam gestured to the large gap.

"We'll never make it, its too large"

The kid shook his head in a way that could only be called condescending.

"You can make it, trust me"

"Listen to him half pint, there is no way"

Dean shook his head, agreeing with Sammy on this one, there was no way that they were going to make it. The kid seemingly didn't agree with either hunter, and the Archangel's behind them all seemed to be all of a sudden really quite. Lucifer looked over the blonde (familiar) teenager's shoulder in front of him in order to get a look at the distance. And while he was do so begrudgingly, he would admit that they had a point. There was no way they'd make that. Going off the looks in his brother's eyes as they too looked between the distances, they too agreed with it.

"What is it with you humans? You just need to have, a, little, faith!"

On the last word, the kid coming up to line himself behind the taller hunter perfectly, shoved Sam as hard as he could in the back. Not expecting to be shoved so roughly while standing on the roof of some tall building (because come on, who is) Sam was sent flying over the edge. Arms windmilling as he fell. The kid watched with concentrated eyes but utter lack of concern, as the others all rushed forward as the younger hunter fell to what would surely be his death. Dean watched in horrified fascination as his brother fell, and found himself wishing that he had something he could use to kill the kid.

Sam screamed as he fell through the rain and.. Landed sprawled on the other roof top.

The kid barked out a laugh, completely ignoring the looks of morbid fascination from the other four, as he took a couple steps backwards before taking a running start and jumping off the side. They watched with wide shocked eyes as he windmilled his arms much as Sam had done, but in a more controlled fashion that suggested he had done this on many other occasions, and landed with a running-stumbling gait. He shook out his water logged hair and offered Sam a hand to stand.

The others stood there for a moment, simply looking on with wide shocked eyes. Until the kids statement finally caught up with them.

"He said 'you humans' as if he were saying that he himself wasn't"

"If he's not 'human', then what is he?"

Lucifer snapped his mouth closed, gaining the attention of those around him, as he too took a few steps back as he prepared to do as the kid had just done.

"I don't know what he meant by it, but if he is who I believe he is, then there's going to be a severe talking too about pushing people off the sides of buildings"

And with those as his last words, the blonde took a running start and jumped off the side of the building. The kid helped to stop him, and the others, as they landed. As the kid turned to keep on going, Lucifer reached out with a hand as quick as a viper and grabbed the kids chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. They locked into a battle of wills type of staring contest, as neither wanted to be the first too look away, until the kid yanked his head free. Lucifer's eyes widened in shock at what he had seen.

They had continued at least one or two more roofs until they got to their destination. They were on the balcony of an old abandoned penthouse, the boy pulled the tarp away to reveal a dry inside. He waited until the last of his group had entered before pulling it shut and shedding off his soaked hoodie to exchange it for a dry one hanging on a hook near the 'door'.

The inside was smaller then a pent house was thought to be, there was no lighting except for the flickering bonfire in the center of the room. Rugs littered every inch of what must have been hard wood flooring. There was a mounding of blankets on the other side of the bonfire, where another boy lay sleeping.

"Home sweet home"

The blonde (as the light from the fire showed) boy muttered as he walked around them all to go sit in front of the fire, shivers clearly shaking his body. Stopping, as if thinking of something at the last moment, he turned and pointed to another pile, next to a pile of more blankets, a pile of clothes.

"No promises in finding anything, but your more then welcome to look"

Another boy came walking out of the shadows, a bowl in hand with a small wash cloth. He paused at the sight of the new comers. Glancing a the blonde teen, who shrugged, the kid put the bowl down on a small side table and turned to stand right smack dab in front of Michael. God's oldest angel looked him in the eyes, his own widening in shock as if he recognized them. The teen sneered, and pulled back his fist, before he let it fly right into Michael's nose.

He stood there waving his hand in the air muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Shit Shit that Fucking hurt' as Michael grabbed at his nose, bleeding over as pain flashed over him. They all stood silently, watching as the blonde stood just as shocked as they were, muttering 'Damn Austin'. While Austin ignored him, for a moment (but he did flick him off in the next minute) and simply glared at Michael's head as he continued waving his hand in pain.

"Sup Dad"

There was silence.

"Damn it,Bro, I feel like we missed something extremely interesting"

* * *

They all spun around at the sound of the new voice. Two boys stood behind them, both obviously having just gotten out of the rain themselves, as they were dripping water on the floor. Gabriel froze at the sight of them, much to the Winchester's confusion. In one's hand was a med kit. The other swore at the sight of Austin's bleeding knuckles. Dean seemed to be the only one who had heard and registered what the kid, Austin, had said.

"Wait wait wait! Dad? He's you dad? You have a fucking kid!"

Michael nodded, his nose miraculously healed, although there was a very nice bruise starting there now. Austin scoffed at them, much to Michael's dismay.

"Yes he, Austin, is my son. And if I am correct, then the others must be his cousins"

Raphael though noticed the med kit the one boy was carrying and questioned him as to why he had it. The Healing Archangel's eyes widened at the response he got.

"Its for Isaiah, he's sick-"

"Don't tell them anything!"

The other boy standing with the one with the kit, who must have been his brother (or twin, thought Sam as he saw their faces) shot a glare at Austin for interrupting his brother.

"Hey dude, just because you have beef with your dad doesn't mean we do too"

Austin returned his glare, "Why not? He abandoned you too!"

The other shook his head, "Nah man, our daddy was technically dead by Uncle Lucy's hand so he has an excuse"

From beside Dean, Gabriel choked out two names under his breath, his green eyes never leaving the forms of the two standing before him (as Gabriel had been the last in their small pack and at the back of the group) 'Jack' and 'Danny' met Dean's ears and the elder hunter turned in time to see the brunette archangel step forward, his hands shaking, and gently wrap one around the back of both necks as he pulled them forward and into an embrace. The twins, now dubbed Jack and Danny, hesitated a moment, Gabriel's arms seeming to tighten around them both, before they reached up at the same time to wrap their arms around their father.

Raphael, not wanting to interrupt the precious moment, slowly reached forward and took the med kit from the boys hands. As he did so, the kid let it go and used his free hand to grasp at the back of Gabriel's wet jacket, clutching at it so hard he actually rung some of the the water out of the water logged fabric. Gabriel, although very sneakily, but noticeably pressed his lips to the boys water logged hair.

Turning away from the small family reunion for a moment, the watched then as Raphael took up the bowl that Austin had sat down and made his way over to the boy laying on the pile on the other side of the fire. Gently setting the bowl and kit down, the archangel slowly sat down next to the boy. He pulled the blanket on top of the boy up closer to his chin and gently picked up the wet cloth in the water filled bowl, rung it out, and placed it on the boys feverish forehead.

He must have stirred because they saw Raphael mutter something, and the boy raise a weak sickly hand slowly towards the older male. Raphael smiled softly and grasped it in his own, muttering out something that sounded like 'Me too Isa, me too' and gently pressed the back of the boys hand to his lips.

Slowly, Lucifer followed after his younger brother, coming to sit next to the blonde boy, who spared him a look as he sat net to him in front of the fire. Lucifer looked into the flames, never once looking at the boy next to him, but when he raised his arm, the younger blonde burrowed underneath it. Turning his head ever so slowly, his eyes never leaving the flames in front of them, Lucifer said everything he needed to say in the form of a kiss to the boys temple.

Adam (as they found out later) was sound asleep in a matter of minutes.

Sam and Dean eventually got tired, and cold, standing there behind Michael and in front of Austin and so they moved around them to dig in the pile of dry clothes until they found something that fit and went to sit on the opposite side to Lucifer, warming themselves in front of the flickering flames.

Gabriel slowly let go of the boys, his arms never leaving their encircled position around the back of their necks as they too went in search of dry warmer clothing and taking a blanket or two and claiming the pile of blankets and rugs behind Lucifer and Adam.

Leaving Michael and Austin standing there, staring at each other. The elder of the two eventually broke the silence.

"Austin, what do you mean 'abandoned' you? I never have done anything of the sort"

Austin snorted, "Not just me doofus! You abandoned mom too!"

Michael shook his head, taking a step forward, and frowning when Austin took one step back to match his step forward.

"Austin, I loved you and your mother"

"Then why'd you leave us? Why'd you _abandon_ us if you loved us?"

Michael took another small step forward, and was happy to see that Austin didn't match it with another step backwards.

"I had to go, if I would have stayed you and your mother would have been in grave danger. I would never willingly leave your side unless it was absolutely necessary"

Another step forward, and the ones in the small warm room who were awake ( so the adults and Austin, but barely it seemed when it came to the boy) watched the seen unfolding. And nobody knew if it was because of the young teenagers exhaustion or the dropping temperature away from the warm blankets and fire, but Austins built up anger at his father in front of him seemed to be wavering, and Michael as well as every other adult there could see it.

Michael took another step forward, inches away from the boy in front of him, not even seeming to remember that he had punched him hard enough to briefly break his nose almost thirty minutes ago. Austin met his gaze, with eyes that showed his true age.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

And so Michael enfolded the young teen in an embrace. Austin stiffened for a moment, before sinking into it, into his dads chest and allowing Michael to pick him up off the floor (he was a small teenager, so sue him) and carry him back to the fire, where the rest of their somewhat strange family sat together.

Over the heads of their children, the Archangels all exchanged looks.

They may be weak now, but when Metatron finally got what was coming to him, there would be an awakening for the ego-centric scribe angel. But for right now, they were content to let Metatron wait, for they were together again, and with their children, and they were happy.

At long last, they were happy.

* * *

 **Soo? Whatcha think!**


End file.
